


Team Moms

by romantorchwick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Ren Is Ace headcanon applied, platonic sunflowyr, sibling types being mom types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantorchwick/pseuds/romantorchwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot I did for RWBYrsweek on tumblr, prompt was Yang and Ren. Subject ended up being a short fic on how they're both basically the moms of their groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Moms

A knock rang out at the door- a sharper sound than the usual knock, and Lie Ren hesitated to answer. Whoever was on the other side of the door sounded angry, and Pyrrha wasn’t there to intimidate them into leaving. It was probably someone mad at Jaune; he decided to pretend he wasn’t there.

 

“Ren? Pyrrha? Is anyone here?”

 

Or it was just Yang. Ren forgot that her semblance sometimes caused her to forget her strength- though after she accidentally demolished their trashcan, he wasn’t sure how she could forget. He put his book down and stood from his bed, standing a safe distance from the opening of the door when he turned the handle.

 

Yang’s fist stopped just short of where his face would have been had he not moved, and her eyes widened. “Sorry! I just needed-” Ren cut her off with a finger to his lips, and he pointed to the bed where Nora was napping. He slipped out of the room and shut it quietly behind him. 

 

“Sorry; she’s a heavy sleeper, but if she wakes up, she’ll be talking for hours.” he chuckled awkwardly. “Did you need Pyrrha, or..?”

 

Yang rubbed the back of her head.”Uh, no- you, actually.”

 

Ren raised his eyebrows. “Me?”

 

“Yeah- Ruby’s sick, I was hoping you knew how to make soup.” 

 

Ren nodded, and waved a questioning hand at Yang. “You don’t know how to make soup?”

 

Yang gave a nervous chuckle. “I  _ tried _ , but I kinda burned it.. to the pot..”

 

Ren smiled, and nodded his head towards the dorm’s kitchen. “Come on, I’ll teach you.”

 

Yang grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks; I feel like such a mom sometimes looking after Ruby.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Ren chuckled, taking one last look at his dorm room as they walked away.


End file.
